


Aprendiz

by evilregal_stanatic



Category: Molú
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal_stanatic/pseuds/evilregal_stanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pronto se graba el especial Malú 360 que se emitirá en Noche Buena. Mónica quiere que sea una gala muy especial para su amiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprendiz

Mónica llegaba tarde al ensayo, el taxi la dejó en la puerta del apartamento. En Noche Buena se emitiría un especial de Malú donde ella cantaría con varios artistas que había conocido a lo largo de su carrera. Unos días antes habían decidido que en su casa sería más relajado sin la presión de los compañeros del estudio ni de los directores en el plató. Ambas tenían voces muy potentes y a la vez muy distintas y querían probar cual sería la mejor combinación.

Mónica subió por las escaleras, no tenía paciencia para esperar el ascensor. Al llegar Malú la esperaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- Una vez más demostrando que los artistas siempre vamos tarde

  
\- Lo siento, no tengo excusa. Perdona. – Malú se echó a reír

  
\- No te preocupes, anda pasa.

Malú se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pequeño estudio que había montado en su casa. Mónica cerró la puerta, colgó su abrigo y su bolso en el armario, no sin antes coger la botellita de agua que siempre la acompañaba, y siguió a su amiga.

Hablaron de la canción que cantarían, _Aprendiz_ , de los arreglos que había que hacer para que les fuera bien a las dos y de que trozo cantaría cada una. A medida que iban hablando de la canción iban probando como sonaba y anotando en la partitura los cambios correspondientes.

Una vez terminado de hablar de dispusieron a cantarla entera. En ese momento la magia surgió, sus voces casaban a la perfección, sus miradas se encontraron y ninguna de las dos era capaz de apartarla. Sin darse cuenta se iban acercando muy poco a poco. Para el final de la canción estaban solo a unos centímetros, respirando del mismo aire, notando el calor que salía de la otra. Mónica bajó la mirada hasta los labios de Malú, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y cerró la brecha entre las dos. Fue un beso suave, corto, solo se cepillaron los labios.

Al separarse, Malú sentía un cosquilleo en los suyos, sonrió y devolvió el beso a Mónica, solo que esta vez el contacto se prolongó más. La mayor abrió los labios permitiendo a Malú que atrapara el superior entre los suyos. Mónica aprovechó el momento acariciando los de la joven con la lengua. Así siguieron un rato, besándose lentamente, sin prisas, compartiendo un beso dulce y tierno.

Se separaron sonriendo, se dieron las buenas noches, quedando para ensayar al día siguiente, y Mónica se fue.


End file.
